


Onde Está Meu Pai Sasuke?

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/M, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Hinata pergunta para Sasuke onde está o pai dela.





	Onde Está Meu Pai Sasuke?

Sasuke estava enfiando seu pau na buceta e sua mão no ânus de sua namorada, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"

Sasuke tirou suas mãos do cu pulsante de Hinata, abriu uma bolsa no chão, e reveou um monstruosos dildo, que ele subitamente usou para pefurar o cu de Hinata, fazendo ela gritar em extase.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"

Tirando aquele instrumento artificial de dentro do cu de Hinata, Sasuke se masturbou até que sua porra explodisse sobre Hinata, um jato tão quente e grandioso que o cobriu o seu corpo ,caindo até mesmo sobre os seus cabelos.

"Ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" gemeu Hinata, convulsando de êcstase enquanto a porra cobria o seu corpo.

Hinata olhou para os balões no teto, enquanto Sai o ANBU observava a cena para realmente realizar se Hinata tinha síndrome de Bela Adormecida.

Hinata fez a questão final.

"Sasuke, onde está o meu pai e porque aquele closet cheira como sangue?"

Sasuke gritou e laçou um jutsu de fogo sobre a rua, matando prostitutas mirins e vegetarianos.

No meio das chamas, Tsunade cantava uma música chamada "Silêncio".

"Silêncio na rua do meio do jardim.

As prostituas mirins chegam ao seu fim!"

Kiba estava observando tudo de uma distância segura, com óculos-de-sol nas mãos

"Acho que as prostitutas mirins..."

Ele colocou os óculos.

"Serão anões de jardim!"

Uma orquestra ao vivo regida por Akamaru executou o Requiém de Mozart para Kiba.

"Hey Naruto" disse Kiba. "Toca aqui!"

Uma loira parecida com Naruto tocou Kiba, mas então ela se virou e disse.

"Sou a Ino, seu idiota!"


End file.
